The Adventures of Calder Cooper Part 3, The Second Ring of Power
by StorSpeaker
Summary: After Calder goes through his sister's journal, he starts his journey in finding out where his sister went. That involves going into a world known as 'Middle-Earth' and finding a person named Elrond. But when he gets there, he gets a terrifying image of a giant flaming eye that only appears when he's wearing his ring, FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Welcome to Middle-Earthand Mad Elves

**Fantasy writing 5.4 **

**The Adventures of Calder Cooper Part 3: The Second Ring of Power. **

**After Calder goes through his sister's journal, he starts his journey in finding out where his sister went. That involves going into a world known as 'Middle-Earth' and finding a person named Elrond. But when he gets there, he gets a terrifying image of a giant flaming eye that only appears when he's wearing his ring, the ring given to him by his sister who forged the golden band in this land. Bigger secrets are being unveiled, and in order for Calder to discover them all, he needs to fight foul creatures' and aid a company made up of people from a fairy tale as they destroy a ring of power.**

**A/N: This is part of my ongoing OC story, is you have any questions, PM me.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter **

"Backpack?"

"Check."

"Water?"

"Check."

"Food?"

"Check."

"Cane?"

"Check."

"Friend who's not going with you?"

"Double check."

Looking up, I see Jason scowl; his blonde hair seemed to be wilting to create a yellow curtain that hid his grey eyes.

"Jason, as I said I need to go alone, it's too dangerous for anyone to come along yet," I reply, lying back on the bed, hands behind my head.

"Yeah, and I say you're gonna need all the help you can get!" Jason protested, crossing his arms.

Sighing, I cross my hands behind my head, I was currently was in my friend Jasons room, and he is the only person I told of my adventures. It started around the time the school year began; I received a ring from my sister with a note that signified that she could never see me again by saying goodbye. Soon after, I accidently activated the ring, which allows people to travel into different dimensions, and I traveled to a place called Berk, which had flying dragons and very stubborn Vikings all around the place. After helping there, I became friends with Jason and together we went on a trip to Paris during the winter break, where I accidently activated a powerful artifact that introduced me to part of my heritage.

As a Cooper, it was our job to aid in other dimensions and protect them the best we could, only killing if necessary, I discovered that my relatives included a master thief/ raccoon named Sly. With his help, I not only was trained to fight and with minor gymnastics, we fought against criminals and I discovered a diary, which told me that my sister was a thief and what she knew about our clan. From there, I went to try find Meghan at her apartment only to discover it was abandoned and that my foster parents were exploiting me to make thousands of dollars that the government was paying, and that my sister would inherit that when she was old enough to care for me, that's why my foster parents got the restraining on her.

Jason glared at me, snapping from my revere. Sighing I return to my sisters journal, flipping through the pages I clarifying that her last dimension was a place called 'Middle-Earth' and even though it was a weird place, it seemed to be alright.

"Look, most of her travels say she went with some dwarves, an old man and something called a hobbit. Yes, even though it says she fought some people, it wasn't necessarily that dangerous, and all I need is to get to…Rivendell and find someone named 'Elrond' and he'll help me with my sister," I explain. "Only thing is, he's an elf as I mentioned before."

Jason grumbled under his breath before saying, "Get ready to go, I'll prep the area."

Nodding, I get off of the bed and walk out of Jason's room and down the stairs, where my pack was, it was sitting in his kitchen on the table. It was a simple black pack with my cane between the two zippers, angled slightly so I could reach between my right shoulder blade and collarbone to snag it. Taking a moment, I pull out my cane and check it one more time; it looked about a foot-and-a-half long, the cane shaft was around ten inches while the head, which was shaped in a curved brass 'C' was six. However, when I pushed the button on the shaft it sprung out into its cane form, which was about the length of a short sword; however if I held down the button, it would snap out into a staff. Once I checked the cane and its chain function, I returned it to its baton form and placed it back into my backpack which I sling onto my shoulders before I start heading to the front door, where Jason was standing.

"All set?" he asked.

"Yeah, make sure to thank your mom for me, she's a great cook and I can't wait to eat her jerky."

Nodding his head, Jason opened the door and we started walking down the street.

"So you remember the plan right?" I ask.

Rubbing his chin, Jason said, "You're currently on a camping in the woods, trying to get some alone time since you're in your emo/rebellious stage in life, like in 'Into the Wild' so I tell the people you're in the woods somewhere, right?"

"Yes, don't forget to add more about how I'm being stubborn and stuff, alright?"

"Yup."

By then, we had approached the clearing; it was an open space with river going through the center of it, while a tent was made by the edge of the trees. Kneeling by the river, I splash water on my face before looking at my features; jet back hair, deep blue eyes and my fair skinned face staring back at me. Running my fingers through my hair I turn back to Jason, who was scratching the back of his head.

"So, see ya," Jason says before extending his hand.

I gladly shake it before giving a two-finger salute, turning I extend my hand, where my ring was, and pointed it at the ground.

The ring glowed a bright scarlet before a beam shot out of the jewel and hit the ground, soon a swirling red and black portal was swirling by my feet. Adjusting the straps on my bag, I turned around to face Jason to flash him a 'Peace' sign while back flipping into the portal.

"SHOW-OFF!"

* * *

Each time I go through the portal, its different.

The first time, I touched a pedestal and I fell into a sea, the second, a bright flash.

Now was just…strange.

Imagine driving through fog, all gray and misty right? Now imagine that except through water and that's sort of what it felt like, just sifting through misty water. Looking around I notice a door, elegantly carved wood with a long handle, old fashioned where a large key was required. I swam down to the door, before pulling it open; it didn't budge at first but when I put more force onto it slowly opened, which was then the water started to pour out, with me along with it.

I end up sprawled on a forest floor; grunting I quickly got up before slipping my ring into my pocket looking around. It was a vast forest, very old as well since massive roots and tree limbs crisscrossed and curved in all directions in various sizes. Looking around, I shrug before wandering through the woods.

* * *

I probably shouldn't have wandered into the woods. The forest looked pitch-black and it felt as if I was going in circles, in fact I was for half an hour until I took a rock and began to mark the trees I passed. The next half hour, I spent climbing over roots and trying to map out the forest but it was like a labyrinth in here, every turn was mirrored by another similar turn, every dip, there was a climb and vice versa.

Then I saw it.

A flash of white moving behind a corner, resembling the flowing fabric of a dress, I quickly move round the corner and came into a clearing. There in a white dress…was my sister, Meghan.

I stare at her in shock, her back was towards me, black choppy hair went past her shoulders, the white dress she was wearing was open at the back and connected back just above her waist.

I was just frozen there, unmoving as I drank in the sight of my sister, after so long. Reaching out a hand I move forward only to hear a sound; turning to the noise I see…nothing.

Checking over the scene again, I look back at my sister only to see something out of a nightmare.

Thin, scraggly black hair hung in small pieces from the creature's skull; it was hunched over, wearing a mix of black cloth and heavy armor. It was already looking at me, with snake-like slits for nostrils, sharp pointy teeth and eyes with slit pupils that burned with hatred.

"HOLY SHIT!"

The creature snarled before lunging at me, I dived to the side, rolling on the impact before bring out my cane and snapping it out to its first form, and not a moment too soon because the creature swung a wicked looking scimitar directly at my head. Raising the cane I blocked the blow before shoving the blade to the side before crashing my own weapon on the creatures head.

Snarling, it lunged with its sword, whirling to the side I brought my cane down into its hand, causing it to drop it; however it was a bad call because then the thing leapt onto my back and I felt razors embed themselves into my collarbone. Crying out in pain I drop my cane as I struggled to get it off before I quickly slammed it into one of the many tree roots nearby.

It did work, however because of the creatures grip we both fell on the ground. Groaning, I look up to see my cane and the scimitar both lying on the ground next to each other; I remembered my sister's entries, _'They're not human. They're monsters who only live to kill other living things.' _

They're not human.

They have to be killed.

I quickly began to crawl towards the weapons, the creature was clawing at my back, trying to stop me from reaching the weapons first, a bright hot pain erupted in my left leg.

"AHH! SCREW YOU!" I shout before kicking my foot in its face.

It growled as I quickly scrambled towards the scimitar, once my hand wrapped around the metal hilt I whirl onto my back to see the creature leap at me, teeth bare and a fire burning in its eyes. Closing my eyes I thrust out the object in my hand straight out.

* * *

I only heard my heart pounding as I quickly shoved off the thing, it pounded again before I got on my hands and knees and retched onto the forest floor. I stabbed the creature, I was as the blade went through its back and out the other side; it struggled for a moment, lunging further onto the blade as its teeth gnashed together as they tried to get to my neck.

But instead of teeth, black blood spilled from his mouth, coating my head with the foul liquid. I think I accidently swallowed some as well, which was why I was glad I vomited out my stomachs contents.

But that was only a small portion of my brain, the other half was filled with sheer terror.

I had nearly died, I mean I have had a few brushes with death, but not like this; I had been shot, burned, had metal embedded in my shoulder, and a few broken bones, but not from a person-ish thing.

What terrified me was the fact of how simple it was, just a simple thrust, and a squelching noise, then death. I always assumed killing would be simpler, but now after doing it, I'm glad it's not.

After wiping of my face the best I could I stand back up on shaky legs before picking up the fallen sword. It felt…heavier than before, I had carried a sword before, just-

"MAN-FLESH!"

Looking up, a whole swarm of those guys were surrounding me, getting a better grip on the blade, I kick away my bag and assume a basic stance; both hands on the hilt while holding the blade parallel with my eyes.

"Looks like a weak fella boys," one said.

Jeers and dark chuckles emanated from all of them, swallowing I say, "If you are as tough as your friend, then I should be done with this quickly."

A snarl came from the head creature, "You'll pay for that, mainly with your body," he pulled a knife before licking the blade, I looked in disgust as he said, "I wonder if you're as tasty as that ranger we ate."

"Why don't you come down here and find out," I say bravely, unfortunately my voice cracked.

Laughter rang from all around, "Looks like he isn't as brave as he looks, take him boys!"

Three monsters hop down, before charging forward. I quickly raise my sword, spinning I duck underneath one blade before slashing upward at one of the creatures exposed stomach; then I raise my blade to quickly block the second creatures blow before kicking him in the gut, as it knocked him back I heard the third creatures feet on the ground, so I quickly flip over his head, tucking in my legs before lunging at the second creature, leaping up I stab the blade into his neck and with a spray of black blood I roll as I hit the ground and return back to my feet.

As I turn back to the third monster, something hits me from the side before I'm restricted onto the forest floor; the leader monster is perched on my gut, a boot on each of my wrists as he grabs my throat with his hand.

"Why'd you have to go and kill my men, you filthy human," he began to squeeze slowly but more painfully as time went on. "Now pathetic little man-flesh, I am going to enjoy plunging this blade into your belly."

He got a crazed, hungry look in his eye before raising the dagger, that is until an arrow went through his skull.

Scrambling from the body I look and see a long-haired blond leap from a tree, flipping in a graceful arc before rolling on impact, raising his bow and launching an arrow at me.

Training kicking in I roll out of the way before picking up the scimitar, and in a quick move I sprint away, grabbing my bag I sling it over my shoulder and hurry off into the woods. I heard the sound of his bowstring, the arrow whizzing and the impact of an object hitting flesh. Hoisting my bag over my shoulder I continue into the woods, leaping over tree roots I hurry into the forest, anywhere from the crazy blond.

But luck was not on my side that day.

I saw a yellow flash before instinct took over, rolling I heard the arrow whiz by my head before I quickly mule kicked the blond in the chest. With a grunt he fell back, his bow flying from his hands, rolling with the blow he pulled out two curved knives, and that's when I got a good look at him.

He was tall, with fair skin and the crazy long hair; his blue eyes were cold, piercing, and calculating as ice itself. With a roar he charged, swinging the knives in quick succession.

Dodging the blows, I registered that this guy was a pro at killing, however, daggers were not his strongest suit, so I could potentially survive this.

_'__However,'_ I thought as I parried a blow before striking at his legs, _'this is all hypothetical.'_

The man spat something in a different language as we both were in a lock.

"One second," I say.

I quickly kicked him the chest before quickly putting on the ring, hoping to understand the language.

Then something unexpected happened.

A rush of power flowed into my veins, as if a fire poured straight into them. Images and visions flashed in my head, all stopped when I saw a familiar blond wielding the double knives against a person in 'first-person' vision.

Suddenly reacting, I quickly charged, raising my blade to knock away his daggers before kicking his chest before dashing forward and rammed him onto the ground before quickly taking off my ring.

Pressing the blade into his neck, I quickly said, "What to repeat that again, so I can understand please?"

Snarling the man struggled before saying, "Who are you? What are you doing defiling these woods?"

"I'm not defiling anything, I'm trying to get out of this stupid forest," I say.

He growled, "You defile it with that blade and your disrespect!"

Wow, what a jerk, "Look hippy, I'm trying to get out of here, I got this by trying to survive those _things_ and you didn't help by shooting an arrow at me," I point out.

"If I were not armed I'd cut your tongue _boy!_" The guys said, thrashing a little.

I was about to retort when I saw his ears. Now normally I wouldn't care, but this guy had pointy ears, _pointy!_ Like he was…

I look at him in shock, "You're en elf."

He looks at me confused, he was about to say something when I heard the sound of bowstrings.

Looking up I see that I'm surrounded by several elves (I think) which all had arrows pointed at me. They spoke in another language again, but I didn't want to put on my ring, something was…off about it.

"They said to drop your weapon or be filled with arrows," the elf said.

I look at him before saying, "One question: Whats your name elf?"

He bristled, "Legolas, to you, human."

I move the blade while processing what he was ticked about. It then occurred to me that I shouldn't have called him an elf as something hacked my head and my vision went dark.

**Finally done. Read, Enjoy and God Bless. **

**Review**


	2. Friends in the Strangest of Places

**Chapter **

Groaning, the world slowly shifts back into color instead of the black void. Yup, elves do not appreciate being addressed as 'elf' or else physical harm. Sitting up, I see that I was on a cell, lying on a…bed roll. Shrugging I reach into my pocket, thankful to find my ring there but my bag was taken.

Walking over to my cell door, which was made up of four light blue, vertical bars I look out to see more cells that seem to be in a dungeon, with a waterfall feeding a river, which was flowing at the bottom of a chasm.

Slumping back against the wall I hear heavy footfalls, looking up at the door I see a familiar blond elf standing there with a scowl.

"So you decided to wake up, good. Your manners need work, as well as that attitude," Legolas stated.

I already didn't like this guy, snorting I say, "And I see that you kept the long flowing hair, didn't know that elves liked to be transgender."

Legolas scowl deepened before saying, "All elves are much more elegant and sophisticated that most of your brutish kind."

Shrugging I stare at the opposite wall, racist much Legolas?

"Why are you here Legolas? Do you want an apology or something about calling you an elf?"

"I want to know what you were doing in the forest," he demanded.

"Oh you know, taking in the sights, examining the flora, killing those creatures, whatever they were," I deadpan before turning back to Legolas, "What about you?"

"Are a fool? I live in Mirkwood-"

"Ah, so that's what it's called."

"-and was exterminating the horde of Orcs you had stumbled upon."

"…Orcs?" I say slowly.

Legolas looked frustrated, "Are you a fool or just plain ignorant?! Orcs are evil creatures that-"

Legolas continued but his voice slipped into his other language…I'm going to guess it was Elvish. He continued to speak until turning to me, "What were you doing in the forest, tell me now!"

I just stare at him before looking back at the wall.

Legolas growled slightly before standing up, he called out in Elvish again before walking away; quickly I slipped on my ring to understand the language. When the ring went onto my finger, everything went into a sort of haze, my vision seemed blurry and wind seemed to be whizzing by my ear, but I could make out what Legolas was saying.

"Watch him; I do not believe that he is the fool he acts like. Make sure to only give him bread and water."

"Come now Legolas, a ma- no, a _boy_ just reaching manhood walking around the forest? And he suddenly is not a fool?"

"The man may appear a boy, but I saw him fight as brutally as an Orc, he may be unreformed but he has potential skill, skill I haven't seen for a time. Although-"

Suddenly, my vision went red as fire seemed to wash though the bars and cover my cell, heat shortly followed and I began to sweat.

_"__Who are you…?" _A voice echoed.

I looked at the wall when something was forming on it, the flames grew brighter as the object formed; raising my hand to shield my eyes I see that my ring was glowing a brilliant gold, the ruby was flashing erratically.

_'__TAKE IT OFF!' _someone shouted in my ear, a different voice than the first.

In a flash I quickly tug it off, gasping slightly as the light of my cell faded into its former darkness.

Wiping my forehead to get the sweat off, I tucked my ring back into my pocket. Hearing more footfalls I try to look presentable and calm as I see a red-headed woman was walking up to my cell before sitting down, back facing me. Shrugging I resume looking at the wall, I had some training exercises I could do later to stay busy/in fighting condition, but sadly my stomach decided rumbled.

"Hush you," I grumble.

I hear shifting cloth before the red-haired woman said, "You talk to your body?"

I shrug, "Well I like to pretend it listens to me."

When my stomach growled again, I groan softly, "Wish I had that jerky right about now."

I look back at the woman who shook her head and turned her head, I could make out a small grin on her face as she examined me with curious eyes. Then I heard another rumbling noise.

"Could you tell your stomach to be quiet?" she said, trying to be stern.

"…that wasn't my stomach."

It was amusing to see the elf flush lightly, shrugging my shoulders, I say "Are you guys going to let me eat? Or do I have to try and catch some rats?"

The elf whirled around in shock before exclaiming, "Why would you want to eat such filthy vermin?!"

"Well, do you have something planned out for me to eat? Because if not I'm going to have to adapt quickly to what I can grab."

The elf looked at me again before saying, "Food will be delivered to you when it is time for you to eat."

I thought for a moment before asking, "OK, so can you go get my backpack? I have food in there."

The elf whirled around and was about to speak again but I quickly said, "You said food would be delivered when it was time for me to eat. You didn't say who would deliver it, what it was or when it would be given; so I am not breaking any of the rules you put down. Soooo…would you please go get my backpack?"

The elf's eyes narrowed before beginning to contemplate what to do next. Giving me a quick glare she stood up and left, assuming she had left I mumbled, "Worth a shot."

* * *

I dozed off for a few minutes out of sheer boredom until I heard a loud banging.

"Wake up, or do you not want your…pack."

Blinking my eyes, I look to see the elf trying to look stern but I could see the twinkling of amusement on her eyes.

"Couldn't you have woken me up a little more nicely?" I ask.

"Well, I suppose that it wasn't the nicest way of wake-up. So here," with that she tossed the bag into my cell.

"Thanks, and it's not my worst wake-up call."

Happily I open my bag before beginning to take out my things.

"Blanket."

Toss to the side.

"Rain coat."

To the side.

"Book."

Place that beside me.

"Ah, jerky!"

I then pull out the bagged meat before quickly opening it and placing it in my mouth. Soon the smoked, spicy taste of dried meat danced on my tongue, taking out another piece I offer it to the elf.

"Here," I say.

She looked at the meat cautiously before staring at me, "What sort of…thing it that?" she asked.

"This is called 'jerky' and is basically dried meat. Go on, have some."

She looked at me before slowly reaching out and carefully taking the jerky. Looking at it carefully she opened her mouth and took a bite; I bit my tongue to stop from laughing as her face melded into one of pure pleasure.

"What is this made of?" she asked as she took another bite.

"That will cost you one thing."

She looked at me, her enjoyment shifting into business, "And that is?"

I smile, "Your name."

She blinked, "My name?"

I nodded.

She blinked again, "Why would you ask that?"

"Well if I'm going to be here awhile, I might as well learn my guard's name," I say, shifting until I was sitting right by the cell doors.

"…Tauriel, my name is Tauriel, Captain of the Guard."

It was my turn to blink in surprise; Captain of the Guard, I must be very important.

"Nice to meet you Tauriel, my name is Calder," I say extending a hand.

She looked between my hand and me, "You shake it," I explain.

She nodded before taking my hand and giving it a firm shake, "Nice you meet you to Calder."

"Nice to meet you too Tauriel. Now why don't you tell me about yourself."

Her business face came back on, "And why would I do that?" she asked.

"Well, think of it as a meet and greet. You tell me about yourself and I'll tell you about myself, alright?"

Tauriel looked at me before muttering, "You are a strange human."

I smile, "How so?" I ask.

"Well you say strange things and expect sane responses, and when we question these bizarre things you look as if we are the strange ones," Tauriel pointed out.

"Well, have you ever met a human before?" I ask.

When she shook her head I say "Then that's the problem. This is the first time you have talked to a human, and this is my first _rational_ talking to an elf."

Tauriel cocked her head, "Rational? I assumed that Legolas was being rational when talking to you?"

"Well maybe for you, but to me he was acting like too much of a bully; so I treated him like one."

Tauriel took another bite of jerky, "You should be cautious of how you speak to, or about him. He deserved and earned the respect we give him."

I look at her, "Do I count? I give respect to those who have earned it;" I look down at my lap, fiddling with my hands, "But sometimes I do have trouble with speaking," I admit.

"You seem to be speaking just fine," Tauriel said.

"Ah no, I meant… controlling what I say, I don't really use a filter for my mouth."

"I see that…may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you humans often wear filters on your mouth?"

I look up at Tauriel and for two seconds I had a straight face before I started laughing loud and hard.

"What?" she asked, positively confused.

Calming down slightly, I say, "I would 'filter' my words, as in think about what I say first. I didn't think you actually thought we wore filters on our mouths," before laughing yet again

Tauriel flushed in embarrassment before taking another bite of her jerky. Once I calmed down, I took a deep breath before saying, "Anyway, back to Legolas, I have been some crazy stuff in my life, so I believe that if you want my respect, you need to earn it from me."

Tauriel nodded, "Elves are similar, we often prove our worthiness through great deeds, either done by ourselves or our ancestors. Now, what deeds have you done? What is your title?"

I stop eating before looking up at the elf, she wasn't all business at all, she was legitimately curious at what I had done.

I look down again, "I don't know my title, and even if I told you what I've done, you wouldn't believe me."

I saw a hand in the top of my vision grab my chin before forcing it up, she looked at me with a serious face, "Try me."

I thought for a moment and shrugged, it wouldn't hurt if I did tell her.

"I am a descendent of a long line of master thieves, now before you say a word," I say cutting off Tauriel as she got angry, "I only stole from other criminals, like other thieves or murderers, there isn't any point in stealing from hardworking, ordinary folk, but besides that…I f-fought dragons."

I say the last part more softly, unsure of how she would react.

Tauriels eyes went wide before shooting to her feet, "What? How? That's-"

She blinked before taking a deep breath before looking at me more calmly, "Can you prove it?" she asked.

Nodding, I stood up before tugging off my shirt. Standing near the light, I trace the left side of my collarbone, where my scars were located. The scars varied in shape and size, but the burn was still there, it hurt even if I touched it today.

"It was a couple years back, I thankfully had a shield but when the fire blasted, it caused it to explode, causing the burn and shrapnel to…well I guess you can figure it out."

Tauriel looked in awe as she stretched out her hand to touch the wound but thought better of it. When she returned in her cross-legged position, I assumed that I should sit down as well/

"Is there anything else you're curious about?" she asked after a few moments.

"Yes, where exactly am I? Besides in Mirkwood," I say.

Tauriel smiled before gesturing outward, "You are in the dungeon of King Thranduil, rules of the Greenwood."

"Greenwood? But why is it called Mirkwood then?" I ask.

Tauriels face seemed to sadden, "The Greenwood was once a beautiful forest, as most Elvish forests are, but an evil has descended onto these woods. You are lucky we found you when we did, Orcs were the least of your problems, there were also giant spiders and more manners of dark creatures."

By then I stopped chewing my jerky and looking down slightly, my sister didn't record all of that stuff before. I felt my pulse quicken as I imagined giant spiders wrapping me in their webs or Orcs crunching on my bones or drinking my blood.

"Calder?"

Blinking I look up to see Tauriel looking at me with concern, "Are you alright?"

Swallowing I put on a smile before saying, "Y-yeah! J-just a little tired. Thanks for bringing my food Tauriel. I guess you'll need these back."

After shoving the rest of the jerky into my mouth and returning the backpack to the elf, I quickly lied down on my bedroll.

The only thing that ran through my head was _'What have I gotten myself into this time?!' _

* * *

"Get up."

Looking at the voice, I see that Legolas was standing there, keys to my cell in hand.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"For a walk."

I blink again, "A walk?"

"Yes, is it uncommon for you to go for a walk?" he asked.

I blink, he wasn't insulting human kind, he was actually referring to me, while being stern and slightly mean, of course.

"Are you referring to my species as humans? Or me in general?" I ask.

Legolas looked away before saying, "I meant as in jails. I do not believe that humans do not allow prisoners to walk freely when imprisoned."

I was about to point out that the term 'freely' was being used loosely when I realized something.

Legolas was actually trying to be friendly.

"…No they don't, thank you Legolas."

I hopped to my feet before walking out of my cell, the moment I was out, Legolas placed a hand on my shoulder. I quickly shrug off his hand before turning towards him.

"Is it just me and you? Or are there others joining us?" I ask.

Legolas said, "One other. His appearance may be a little…shocking but do not worry, he will be perfectly tame."

That did not sound good.

* * *

I tried not to look over at the thing walk- no, moving next to me. Whatever it was, it was hunchbacked and walking with its hands and feet, like a wild man; it had small, sharp teeth with wispy hair clinging to its scalp. It kept muttering softly about a precious and a little thief.

We were walking through the forest, Legolas and other guard were standing near us. They were on either side of us, one by the small creature, and Legolas near myself, close enough to grab me if I tried something.

"Well…what do think of the woods?" Legolas asked.

"I like them," I say, "They have a sort of solitude in them."

"You sound as if you're speaking from experience."

I could almost see Legolas looking at me as I glanced around the forest. He was right though. I would always find the forest comforting; I always have ever since Meghan left. Never really bothering with people because I figured it was better to be a loner with nobody at all then a big someone with a bunch of (possibly) fake friends. So I decided to be built upon silence, which leads me to being terrible at any kind of social encounters, at least on the bright side I was getting better by hanging out with Jason the past few weeks.

After a while, I change the subject, "What is _that_?" I say, gesturing towards the creature.

Legolas looked over, his face turned stone before saying "He was once a Hobbit, by the name of Sméagol. But he came into contact with a powerful Dark force, which corrupted him, driving him towards insanity. Now he calls himself Gollum, he was delivered to us by a Ranger, with the hope we can try and bring him back to health."

"What's a Hobbit?" I ask.

"A creature, which appears the age of a child, but has the lifespan of a man," Legolas explained.

I was about to ask about the Ranger when I felt something inside of me shift. Stopping, I place my hand against my pocket, where my ring was, it was hot and it was growing as time went by. I heard Legolas stop as well; he looked around the forest before saying something in Elvish.

Then hell broke loose…

Several black arrows struck down, hitting the elf in the chest. I dove out of the way, while Legolas rolled forward, drawing his bow he quickly let an arrow fly in retaliation. Rolling on the floor, my first thought was 'ESCAPE' so I quickly ran into the woods, I heard Gollum fleeing as well but after a few paces I heard that voice again.

_'__Go back there and help him!' _

I looked around exasperated, feeling very idiotic; I say out loud, "Why should I? I need to get to Rivendell!"

_'__Put on the ring. Don't worry, I'll keep Sauron away.'_

Sauron?

I slowly brought out my ring; twisting it in my hand I put it back on my index finger.

* * *

Memories surged into my head, similar to a crashing wave; in these memories I was looking through someone else's view, this person was expertly firing a bow at Orcs that were riding, what appeared to be large wolves. I was bowing to an elf with long brown hair, who smiled warmly before gesturing his arm to a large settlement.

_'__Elrond.' _

Fighting among thirteen little men and a gray elder, using his staff as a conduit for his…magic.

_'__Gandalf.' _

Walking like a giant among fourteen men, as Gandalf rode away, stumbling along until I felt something wrap me inside webbing. The scene shifted again before I drew my bow before fighting giant spiders until Legolas came swooping in and we fought. Him slashing his knives while I used a mix of my bow and arrows until he held the small men hostage before I gave up; and I was thrown into a cell. Until I met Tauriel, whom I talked to until the fourteenth little man open our cells and we escaped through barrels. However we didn't get far before the elves tried to capture us again; however they managed to escape thanks to an untimely attack by the Orcs. But by saving Legolas, I was recaptured and was being watched by a man wearing a crown of holly.

_'__Be wary of his silvertongue.' _

"Who are you?" I ask.

The images vanish before I see…a girl, about my age standing there, a familiar girl.

"Hello. My name is Meghan Cooper. Now understand, I am not really here but I made this image appear to those inside of Middle-Earth. This land is dangerous, what you just witnessed was myself transferring my memories of this place to you, as well as my skills."

Disappointed that she wasn't really there, I say, "Well, it's nice to see you, but what do you mean by skills?"

Meghan smiled, "My skills of fighting. I was an expert at using a bow; however in this world it is quite mediocre. I would suggest asking an elf for training, as they are quite excellent themselves, seek out one named Legolas, he should help you."

Legolas?

"When I came here, Legolas and I are not on the best terms," I admit.

Meghan walked forward before placing her hands on my shoulders, "Tell him, 'The time to pay your debt is at hand, as swift as two master thieves can band,' he will understand."

I nod slowly, great now I need to help out the elf.

I was about to ask if I could leave before Meghan looked at me confused, she looked closely at my face, "Strange," she said, "you remind me of my little brother Calder."

I swallow nervously, "That's because I am."

She had a moment of confusion before her eyes widened, I smiled before trying to get into a hug but she pushed me back.

"Meghan whats-"

"No. NononononononononmNONONONONO! YOU CAN'T BE HERE! HOW ARE YOU HERE YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO EVER USED THE RING! HOW ARE YOU HERE?! HOW?!"

She went into a craze, pacing back and forth before grabbing my shoulder and rattling me.

"You must leave. NOW! Return home and never transport again, you do not understand the danger of-"

"Meghan what's wrong? What are you scared of?"

"-possibly die. Please just go home! It's safer for you there with your-"

"I DON'T HAVE A HOME!" I shout, grabbing her face, "YOU ARE MY HOME! I love you Meghan, I do. But I am going to find you sis, wherever you are."

With that I quickly back away before taking off the ring, as she lunged forward to stop me.

* * *

The world surged back, shaking off my disorientation I turn on my hell before sprinting back into the clearing. Legolas was currently wielding his knives as he fought off two Orcs, but a third was sneaking up on him. I see the bow the dead elf dropped and in a flash I snatched up the bow before ripping the arrow out of his chest before faring it and letting the arrow fly.

By then the Orc was just about to stab Legolas, he turned in time to see the arrow pierce its skull.

"That's the second time I saved you Legolas!" I shout as I dropped the bow and instead ripped the quiver off the dead elf's back and hoisting it over my shoulder before rushing over to Legolas, who was looking at me with a mix of shock and confusion.

"Second?!" he demanded.

"The time to pay your debt is at hand, as swift as two master thieves can band," I say.

Instantly, Legolas' eyes widened.

Legolas looked as if he was about to respond when a horn sounded, soon Orcs were surrounding us, wither aiming black arrows at us or snarling with yellow jagged teeth.

We go back-to-back Legolas and I were both aiming our arrows before we began to fire in rapid succession.

"So, you're not Meghan, so I am assuming that you are related to her. Are you her child?"

The question caught me off-guard; I faltered in one of my shots, hitting an Orcs chest instead of its head.

"Seriously?!" I shout as I rolled underneath one of the Orcs blows before taking an arrow and stabbing it in the face, "I'm her brother dumbass!"

"What?" Legolas cried "That's impossible. Meghan came to this place sixty years ago, and you are hardly an elf."

Blocking a sword with the bow itself, I kicked the Orc in the chest before shooting it with an arrow.

The horde of Orcs had faltered by then; Legolas was effectively picking off the ones in the trees while I dealt with the rushing attackers.

"Well…it's too complicated to explain," I say before firing another arrow into the thicket of the forest, the cry of an Orc let me know I succeeded.

"Fine! I demand answers immediately, understand?"

"Fine!"

With that, we both fought, the _twang_ of the bows sounded like poorly tuned guitars, Orcs fell as quickly as they approached. My arm grew sorer with every time I brought the bowstring taunt, but the memories told me that it was to be expected. Another Orc went down and I reached for my quiver to find empty air.

Cursing, I say, "I'm out!"

"Run," Legolas shouted.

"What?!"

"I still have a debt to pay Cooper. Go now and-"

Suddenly a horn blew, but it was not the one that the Orcs blew. Suddenly elves poured from the trees, arrows flew in the air, making a shadow as they flied, and the Orcs hit the ground with a inhuman cry and lots of blood. I see Tauriel leap from the trees before rolling on impact and firing in arrow at an Orc behind Legolas.

"Are you alright?" she asked Legolas.

"I will be," he replied, rolling his shoulder.

I was about to talk when I felt a blade on my neck.

"We caught the prisoner," he said.

REALLY?!

Legolas looked angered before placing on a mask of serenity before saying, "Good. Return him to his cell; I will talk to him later."

"No, he is coming to the throne room," the elf said before ripping the quiver off my back and removing the sword from my neck, only to poke it against my back, "Kind Thranduil wishes to speak to him."

I remembered the elf with the crown of holly.

"Understood, Tauriel will join you in escorting him," Legolas said, "I will take care of the mess."

As we turned and started to march back to the castle, I remember what Meghan said.

_'__Beware his silvertongue.' _

**Read, Have a Great Day and God Bless.**

**Review**


	3. Escaping Mirkwood Take Two

**Chapter **

**_Llythia Major: _****Thanks for being my first reviewer on this story! **

**ENJOY! **

"Keep moving human," the guard said, prodding me again with his sword.

I had to stop myself from stopping and punching the guard, he was getting a little too sword happy than I cared for. That was the tenth time he had poked he in the last thirty minutes, I could tell that Tauriel was getting frustrated as well. It was alright at first, but he was getting too forceful with every poke, soon they became prods until he was practically stabbing in the back.

"Nilfhem, stop that at once. An occasional prod is fine, but this is too much," Tauriel stated.

I made a mental note to pay back Tauriel later.

I heard Nilfhem scoff, "Tauriel he is nothing but a filthy human. What could he possibly do?"

"Kick your ass for a start," I mutter.

I then felt Nilfhem prod me again, "Say that again human?"

I clench my teeth, not wanting to dig a bigger hole for myself I say "Nothing."

"HA! See Tauriel, even this miscreant bows to the will of the elves, as they-"

That's it.

Whirling around, I grab his wrist before knocking it far to the side, after quickly jabbing him in the face I ducked under the outstretched arm, and twisted; ripping the blade from his grasp I kick him to his knees and place the sword on his neck.

"Pal. You need some serious help; I thought elves treated others with kindness, no matter what kind of species walks into you forest. Apparently I am mistaken,"

Nilfhem growled underneath me, "Now look, I am not trying to escape, I'll gladly see this elf king. This little event here was to show you two things. One, treat others with respect." I look up at Tauriel who was barely keeping a smirk off her face. "Who knows how they may treat you in the future; and two: Never underestimate someone based on their appearances, which will get you killed if you continue doing so after this."

I remove the blade and hop back, giving the sword to Tauriel; who took it before placing it near my back. Nilfhem stood up, his eyes flashing angrily. He was about to say something when Tauriel cut him off, "No Nilfhem, I will deal with you later. Return to Prince Legolas now, aid him in searching for Gollum," she demanded.

Nilfhem growled before holding out his hand.

Since my back was facing her, I could imagine her shaking her head, "No, I will be holding onto this until you return."

With a swish of his clothes, Nilfhem marched back the way we came.

Prince Legolas?

…

…

PRINCE LEGOLAS?!

"W-Wait, Legolas is-"

"The son of King Thranduil, yes. Did you not know that?" Tauriel asked.

I shook my head, shaking off my surprise, "I-I assumed he was a high-ranking official, I just didn't know how high."

Tauriel makes a sound of understanding before continuing onward, "You don't seem too surprised by this revelation."

"Tauriel, I've met…some people in my time, a few that were actually the leaders of their village. A prince was just harder to grasp for a moment," I admit.

"I see."

By then, we had approached the outside of the gates. Tauriel said something in Elvish; however I understood it, thanks to Meghan's imported knowledge.

_"__Open the gates." _

Two elven guards opened said gates, and Tauriel poked me with the sword and we walked inside. Crossing a long bridge, I looked over the edge to see the river that flowed through the area.

Man…these people did not believe in safety rails did they?

After we crossed, I was at the foot of a throne carved into a large tree trunk. Sitting on said throne was an elf; he had long flowing blond hair, light blue eyes and pale skin. He appeared wiry, but the light blue robes he wore could have been hiding muscle underneath, a crown made up of sticks and twigs, bits of holly were made up of some of the ends of the crown itself.

He looked at me and smiled, the action itself set me on guard, he reminded me of a sharply dressed business man, ready to hoodwink you for a terrible product.

"Hello," he said in a smooth voice, "I welcome you to my kingdom."

I was already on guard; I nodded uncomfortably before saying, "Thank you. Although, it wasn't the best welcome I've received."

He grew a sad face, "I apologize for my sons actions. My people have been attacked before and we were…concerned for the wellbeing of our forest, I am sure you can understand."

"Vaguely."

The elf king smiled before standing up, "I thank you for being so forgiving. Now…"

He walked until he was right in front of me; I admit I was tall for my age, being 5'8. However I still had to look up to the elf.

"Before I can release you, I must ask. Why were you inside of my woods?"

Something screamed at me not to say anything, but I assumed that it was my paranoia getting the better of me, "I was trying to get to Rivendell. How I got into Mirkwood was my own fault, I got lost."

"Lost?" he repeated, before walking around my person.

I nodded.

"Hmm," he said.

Then he opened his hand, revealing my ring.

"And what's this?" he asked.

My hand went to my pocket; the elf had filched it!

"Give that back!" I growl.

"Perhaps we could help each other. I keep this, and you are supplied with weapons and other necessities to leave this forest," the elf king said, rolling the ring around his hand, "It would be very benefi-"

"Hell. No. Give that back now!"

He smiled back at me; he gave a few 'Tisks' to me, "I am the king here, not you."

He then tried to place the ring on his pinky.

A rush of energy filled me before I threw out my hand, outstretched and palm up. The ring shot out of Thranduils hand before landing into the palm of my hand.

I clenched said hand as Thranduil looked at me with shock, before another smile broke out on his face. This one seemed to be filled with trickery and ambition.

"Well, quite the human aren't you," he said. "You know who I am, so why don't you tell me about yourself, and I might let you go."

Ok Thranduil. Let's throw down.

I step back before nervously saying, "I-I'm not sure if I can trust you,"

The elf spread his arms in a welcoming gesture, "Why shouldn't you?" he asked, as if he was the kindest person in the woods.

I felt a smile creep onto my face, looking at the esteemed 'King of Mirkwood' I say, "You have quite the reputation. Abandoning the dwarves of Erebor to the dragon Smaug, in their time of greatest need; restraining the company of Thorin Oakenshield instead of aiding him as the Dwarves of the Iron Hills tried to reclaim their homeland. You would have destroyed them, as well as all of Erebor if young Bilbo Baggins had not given you the Arkenstone. If I recall correctly, that was the same price for aid Thorin on his journey."

Thranduils face switched from kindness to barely surprised rage.

"You ask why I should not trust you? I have many reasons why NOT to trust you! King Thranduil of Mirkwood! You are not even a scrap of what a king, much less a leader should be!"

Thranduil rushed forward until his face was inches from mine, "Don't not speak to me as if you have any hint of being a ruler. I have fought in the final battle against Sauron and his minions of darkness! Thorin Oakenshield was a stubborn fool to try and reclaim Erebor, or did it escape your notice that a human named Bard had slayed the dragon?! Not the Dwarves that hide in their mountains, increasing their horde trove of gold."

He winced as I watched his skin tear apart, revealing muscle and a scarred face, "I have faced the Serpents of the North! Do not tell me I do not understand Thorin's plight!"

He backed away before shouting in Elvish, _"Pathetic child! It is you that does not understand battle, loss and dragon fire." _

I don't know why, but I started to laugh, loud and clear. Thranduil turned to me in a rage as well as confusion.

Grabbing the collar of my shirt, I pull it back to show the scars I had.

_"__This 'pathetic child' has faced dragons too, King Thranduil," _I spat tauntingly. _"Numerous dragons I have seen and fought, escaping with nothing but this! I may have not been in any kind of war but I know of battle, loss, and especially, dragon fire." _

The elves all stared at me in shock; I then realized that I had spoken in Elvish.

I do not know what happened then, another energy rushed through me, but it wasn't the same as before. It spoke with an ancient force that seemed to be filled with darkness, I had knowledge of the words and the reaction would be dangerous. The words tried to spill from my mouth but I bit my tongue and clamped my mouth shut to keep from saying them.

But that didn't stop them from entering my mind.

_Ash nazg durbatulûk. _

_Ash nazg gimbatul,_

_Ash nazg thrakatulûk _

_Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul._

Thranduil growled again before shouting, "Throw him into the cells and let him rot! Maybe then he'll have learned his lesson about speaking to those who are more respectable than him."

A pair of hands gripped my shoulders as they hauled me bodily from the throne room.

* * *

I was thrown into my cell. Literally. As the door slammed shut I quickly snatched up my sister's journal, which surprisingly stayed inside of the cell. Tucking it inside my bedroll, I sit down and assume the position I was in before going for the walk, my thoughts anything from calm. I look over as I heard footsteps to see Tauriel in front of the cell, her faces filled with worry.

"Calder, are you alright?" Tauriel asked.

"Tauriel, it is imperative that I reach Rivendell immediately. I…need Elrond's help, badly," I say.

"Why?" Tauriel asked.

"Because," I stop.

Should I say this?

Yes. I must.

"I-I know some words. Words that are…_very_…evil." I take a deep breath before saying softly, "Ash nazg durbatulûk. Ash nazg gimbatul, Ash nazg thrakatulûk, Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."

Even though it was soft, it sounded as if I was almost shouting. The cell rumbled and shook as the lights began to flicker, Tauriel looked around in shock before she winced and started to rub her forehead, as if she was in great pain. When I finished, everything went to normal.

"That," Tauriel breathed, "was Black Speech. How did you know such things?"

I look straight into her eyes, "I have no idea."

I felt very scared, Black Speech seemed to be like dark magic; I did not want to do anything that could possibly kill me before understanding it. The words…I didn't understand, meaning that I might have to put on my ring later, if Elrond couldn't help me first.

Tauriel bit her lip before looking over her shoulder, "I'll try to get Legolas to help, just…wait."

As Tauriel ran off, I make a sound of exasperation, "It's not like I'm going anywhere."

* * *

I was flipping through my sisters journal, hoping for some way to escape. But there was nothing that could help, even if I could get out of my cell I had no idea on how to escape. According to Meghan's journal they escaped using the empty wine barrels that were being dumped into the river. However I doubt that would ever happen again.

I then heard someone clearing their throat, turning I see Legolas standing there holding a tray with food and a mug of water.

"Your food," he said flatly before setting down the tray

I shot towards the cell door, "Legolas, you have to get me out of here. Please. I need to get to Riven-"

Then a sword clanged against the bars, making me jump back. I then see Nilfhem sneering at me, "Do not address the prince as such _human_."

I glared at him as they quickly left; with a frustrated yell I grab the tray before flinging it against the wall.

*CLANK*

What?

Turning around, I see that something had hit the stone wall before clattering to the ground; quickly moving to the thing I pick it up to see that it was something wrapped in a light brown cloth. Moving the cloth, I find a wrought, iron key as well as something written as Elvish on the cloth, the symbols were a bit hard to understand but I managed to read it.

_Calder, _

_Not much time. Remember your sister and the barrels, more instructions there. _

_Hurry, _

_Legolas _

Blinking I look at the key before sprinting to the gate, moving my hands past the bar, I feel around until I find the keyhole. Quickly placing the key into the lock, I turn it for a loud click to sound and I pushed the door open.

Legolas, I could kiss you right now.

Dashing back to my bedroll I grab my sisters' journal before stepping out of the cell. I quickly flip it open to read a part of her journal.

_Bilbo had miraculously snagged the keys from one of the elves. He really has adapted well with the dwarves, he's much more confident and…strong willed than before we left; after quickly dashing to the cells, he freed myself and the dwarves before we made our way back to the cellars. Down the stairs before going left, rushing down the narrow hallway before going through the third hallway on the left where we dashed down the stairs where we quickly- _

Snapping the book shut, I quickly looked to find the stairs that descended down deeper into the kingdom of Mirkwood. Tucking the journal into my back pocket, I rushed towards the stairs, taking them two at a time until I leapt the last ten and landed into a catlike position. Not wasting anytime I dash to the left before seeing the hallway my sister was talking about; it resembled more of a corridor as I went down the way, passing multiple Elvish doors until I past a hallway. As I approached the second I saw an elf walk out of the hallway, there was too much urgency to quiet my footsteps and he turned before sneering.

It was Nilfheim.

I am so going to enjoy this.

Speeding up, he was about to shout when I leaped up into the air and wrapped my arm around his jaw. The momentum carried us and it caused us to go flying into the air, and in a wrestler move I slammed his head into the ground.

"Don't underestimate humans," I say before hurrying down the last hallway, not wanting to get caught by any of the other elves.

Dashing down the steps, I see an empty cellar, filled with racks filled with barrels all along the walls; however my attention was drawn to the small Elvish canoe in the very center of the room. Dashing to the said canoe, I look and see a note inside; taking it out I see Legolas has written to me again.

_Hopefully you have more time to read this. There is a floodgate at the end of the some rapids and when you get there, I need you to get out of the canoe and onto the floodgate. DO NOT return to the canoe, it will be a distraction for most of the guards to chase after. Instead you must run along the path that is at the end of the floodgate; after a long enough distance you'll find the stables. Get there and a friend will be waiting for you. I wish you luck Calder, may the Evenstar watch out for you. _

_Legolas_

Taking out Meghan's journal, I flipped open to the page I was at.

_After shoving the dwarves into the barrels and ensuring Bilbo was in one as well, I pulled the lever and the floor tilted upwards, causing all the barrels to roll off the ramp and into the water below. I sadly hopped in after them, not wanting to get my clothes wet when I was wearing my thin dress- _

"THE PRISONER HAS ESCAPED!"

Shoving the book away, I hop into the canoe before smacking the said lever. The floor tilted and I went sliding along the smooth floor until I fell into open air, making sure to tilt my body back, the canoe dipped into the river before popping back out, much like a cork in water. Looking around the canoe I manage to find a paddle, taking it I start to move along the water, I heard shouts echoing from above so I paddled hurriedly. After a ways there was some rapids but it wasn't long until I saw the floodgate; quickly paddling to the side, I tossed the paddle into the canoe and kicked it off the side of the floodgate and back into the center of the river.

Rushing up the stairs, I see a faint path along the right side of the flood gate, with a few bricks illustrating the path. Sprinting along, the road rose and fell over a hill; I ignored it and tried to go as fast as possible without falling. It wasn't long until I stepped into a clearing, where white stables were stood, with vies creeping up the sides and a fence circled the building with an arch where I entered. Taking a moment to drink in the sight I rushed inside to find someone waiting for me.

"Tauriel?" I say stunned.

She smiled before saying, "I'm to be your guide out of the woods."

She quickly picked up a saddle before carrying it to where a horse stood, black as night. The horse nickered as Tauriel adjusted the saddle, "Your pack is inside the saddle bags, as well as some supplies for you, I will lead you out of the forest and to Rivendell."

I blink, "What about Thranduil?" I ask.

Tauriel smiles sadly, "Thranduil doesn't trust me as much as he once did. I do not see him as a ruler anymore; his mind has been warped over the years."

I bit my lip while coming up with a plan, "How are we getting out of here?"

"I will take you along the forest path, just outside the stables. It will take us directly to the eastern path, once there we should take the western route to Rivendell."

Tauriel has finished adjusting the saddle on my horse before walking to the horse next to it, which was a chestnut color. Meanwhile I carefully went to my horse before rummaging through the bags to find my cane.

"How long is the path?" I ask as I draw out my cane.

"Not long, we should be out in the next ten minutes," she replied.

While she was not looking, I quickly extended my cane to its half-form.

"Tauriel," I say.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for everything, and…" I raise my cane, "I'm sorry for this."

Tauriel whirled around but I was faster, I quickly knocked her out before catching her and gently placing her on the ground haphazardly, as if I was in a rush and quickly knocked her out.

I look at the horse, which whinnied loudly.

"Sorry boy. I had to," I say.

That hardly calmed the horse.

I then thought about using Elvish.

Biting my lip, I thought of the words, _"Hey. I had to or else she could have gotten into a lot of trouble." _

The horse nickered, it sounded upset.

_"__If you don't want to be around me that's fine, I need your help to leave the forest. After that, let me get my things and you can return here." _

The horse made a noise before nodding its head.

I smiled before looking at the saddle nervously.

The horse made another sound that sounded like amusement.

_"__Hey. First time riding a horse; besides I rode a dragon, how hard could it be?"_ I ask.

With that, I plant my foot in the stirrup before hoisting myself onto the back of the animal. Grabbing the reins, I click my tongue before lightly jabbing my heels into sides of the horse.

Like a shot, the horse ran out of the stables with the sound of thundering hooves, in a quick reflex I grabbed the saddle as the horse galloped away. Once we exited the stables the horse quickly shot left before leaping over a fallen tree as I held onto the reins and pommel for dear life.

Shouts were heard but they were too late as I went deeper into the forest.

_"__You know where you're going buddy?" _I ask.

The horse whinnied again, as if to say 'I got this, don't worry.'

We went deeper into the forest, it seemed to get darker, but I just focused on the horse's head. Every bob it did and every breath the came from the horse seemed to echo in the silent forest. It seemed like only a few moments but soon the horse whinnied again.

Looking up I pull on the reins to slow down the horse, we just exited the forest. I whistled in awe as I looked behind me to see branches and vines creeping up some elven statues.

I pat the horse before hopping off of saddle. I quickly take off the saddle bags before grabbing the reins and bringing the horse to my face.

"Thank you," I say normally. "Really, and please tell Tauriel I'm sorry again."

_"__Of course, may the Evenstar watch over you sire." _

I blink, did the horse just respond?

I was about to ask what he meant by 'sire' when he reared back before turning and racing back into the forest.

I shrug before turning to the saddle bags, time to see what I got.

* * *

I place my cane by my backpack before looking at what I had.

I had removed the saddle bags to see what appeared to be a sack along with the large saddle bags. Taking the sack, I open it to see a set of Elvish clothes. It appeared to be a dark grey tunic along with some black trousers, the sleeves came down to just above my wrists before they would come together to a pointed end just before by knuckles. Then there was a pair of black leather boots that came up to my knees…no joke. I shrugged my shoulders before quickly getting changed into the Elvish clothes.

When they were on, I tested how they fit. They were surprising snug, and comfy like pajamas. I bent my body and flex my arms and legs to get an understanding before returning to the saddlebags. Inside were had been mainly supplies, plenty of water and food. Probably for the horse that just turned tail and left. There was also a map, compass, rope, and another bedroll for me as well.

I quickly place the food and water inside my backpack before placing the map and other things to the side. It wasn't until I grabbed the bedroll that I realized that it was wrapped around something. Quickly unrolling it an object falls out.

It was a sword.

I blink before bending down and gently picking up the weapon. The scabbard was a lightish green color, with branches and vines creeping along the thing before forming the image of a tree, right where the mouth of the scabbard was.

I hesitantly wrapped my hand along the handle, which was a light brown, before drawing the blade with a singing noise. The blade itself was curved, much like a katana, but that's where the similarities ended. The sharp edge went up before curving backwards to meet at the end point, other than that it was rather thin but probably very durable.

I sheathed the blade before tying the best around my waist, it felt as heavy as before; hopefully I didn't have to kill anything but Orcs.

Tying my bedroll to my backpack, I hoisted it onto my shoulders before grabbing my cane. I snapped it out to its staff form; it would double as a staff and a walking stick for the trip. Grabbing the map and compass, I check the markings; Mirkwood was on the other side of a mountain range however there was a marked Elvish path through the mountains and would take to straight to the entrance of Rivendell. Folding the map and tucking it into my pocket (I'm surprised elves had pockets) before beginning to hike away.

"All I need is a pipe," I say aloud, chuckling at the thought.

**Read, have a great night and God Bless. **

**Review**


	4. The Old Forest Road

**Chapter **

I set down my pack before sitting down, placing my bedroll on the ground so I was leaning against a tree. Opening the pack, I fish out two apples and a water skin, sinking my teeth into a apple with a loud 'CRUNCH' I tilt my head back and breathe.

It had been several days since I had left Mirkwood; thankfully no angry elves came chasing after me, which was also a bit of a sad thing too. I wanted to be around Legolas and Tauriel, Tauriel because she was so kind and so willing to help me and Legolas for a mix of asking about my sister and for archery training.

Speaking of which, why archery? Did my sister honestly expect for me to pick people away from a distance? Then again, she had no idea that she was talking to me at the time.

Taking another bite of my apple, I wash it down with a swig of water. Also, why didn't she want me here? Why did she want me not to come here when she sent me the ring? The only explanation was that she made the mechanism earlier to help my future children…or hers. Yikes, the thought terrified me of kids…and meeting the person she would chose for a husband…at least not until I got through with them.

The image of a random guy being strapped to a rocket by me and sent flying into space made me chuckle. Taking another sip of water, I finish the apple before taking the other apple and tossing it into the air.

Now to the main problem's at hand, one, my ring. What the hell was that thing that spoke to me when I put it on? Was that Sauron? If so, who was he, and was he responsible for the Black Speech?

Then came the matter of Rivendell, I had alternated between jogging and walking to keep up my stamina. I had made amazing progress, and was approaching the Elvish path; however what would Elrond say. Besides knowing that he and my sister got along, what would he say when he met her little brother; after all it had been over sixty years since anyone last saw her. Elrond could half expect a sixty or seventy year old man, not a sixteen year old.

I sighed before catching the apple one last time and tucking it back into my bag. At least I only had, at most, two more days until I got to Rivendell.

Taking one last swig of water, I returned it back to my bag before placing my sword next to me and beginning to fall asleep.

Until…

_'__Baaaaagggggggiiiiinnnnnnsssss…'_

I blink before shooting upwards, what the-

'_Baaaaggggiiinnnsss…' _

Baggins?

_'__Baggins…BAGGINS!' _

It was coming from my pocket. Sighing I quickly take out the ring, the gem was glowing faintly.

Should I?

That's when I felt a mix of dread and joy wash over me.

Yes.

I jam the ring onto my index finger.

* * *

For a moment, everything turned to wisps. Then I felt my body rush forward, past mountains and valleys until I was rushing into a small village. My eyes faintly saw a sign with a pony on it before I zoomed inside only to suddenly stop, which caused me to fall forward onto my hands and knees.

Blinking, I look around to see people, who looked dark and hard were hard make out because the corners of their faces seem to move…except for one person on the floor, who was looking around in confusion.

After standing up and brushing myself off, I walk over to him before offering a hand, "Hello."

He looked at me in shock, and I got a good look at him, he had curly black hair and light blue eyes, was rather small, like a child but he looked at me confused before taking my hand.

"Thank you," he said.

I felt strangely calm, so I said, "Names Calder, and yours?"

"Um," he fumbled for a moment before saying, "M-My name is Underhill."

"…Underhill?"

"Y-Yes,

"…That your last name?" I ask.

He nodded.

"Well nice to meet you Mr. Underhi-"

_"__You cannot hide." _

We both look, and I see a flaming eye advancing on us.

Oh no.

I heard Underhill gasp before I grabbed him before rushing away, trying to get as much distance from that thing and us as possible.

_"__I see you." _

Underhill looks at me in fear, "W-We need to get away now."

I get a better hold on his shirt before racing away, I sprinted away until I tripped on some guys boot, causing us to fall down near a guy sitting with a pipe.

"What do we do now?!" he yelled.

I look at him before noticing his hand, more specifically his left. I quickly grab his wrist before bringing it to my face, ignoring his attempts at getting it from my grasp

It had a glowing ring on it.

I look back at Underhill, "Take it off! TAKE IT OFF QUICKLY MR. UNDERHILL AND WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT PUT IT BACK ON!" I shout before trying to tug off my own ring.

"Who are you?!" he demanded as he tried to take off his own ring.

"A friend Mr. Underhill," I say.

_"__There is no life in the Void." _

As the ring began to slip off, I shouted "Find me in Rivendell!" before zooming away, but as I flew, heard a loud noise, as if something was crying out in the air.

Then finally my ring was off, and I was lying there back in my bedroll, sweating and panting heavily.

I look around at the empty plain.

_"__Run." _

It was Meghan.

"What do you mean, what the hell was that?!" I shout.

_"__Sauron." _

I had an image to match the name.

_"__You better pray that he did not see you, but it does not stop his followers. The Nazgûl, ring-wraiths, four are chasing down Underhill, but the rest will be on the search for you now; and they will not stop hunting you until you get to Rivendell. Get up and run, do not stop running until you can't anymore." _

"Why are you helping me?" I ask, quickly tying my bedroll to my backpack and tying my sword to my waist.

_"…__Because I don't want my baby brother to die! No matter how idiotic he is. Now GO!"_

I did exactly that, I grabbed my backpack and sprinted off into the night, and I did not stop I collapsed from exhaustion. Waiting an hour I got up and sprinted again, ignoring the burn in my legs as it was outweighed for the need of my safety.

* * *

Covered in sweat, I collapsed yet again. This time, I was by a small stream, my legs were shaking and I felt as if my lungs were collapsing. Crawling to the river, I cup my hands into the river before bringing it to my mouth. I knew that most water had bacteria and other infections but honestly I didn't care, I was too hot and thirsty.

Quickly scooping up some more, I splash it across my face and neck, this was getting nowhere. I needed to cool down faster.

"Screw it."

I dunk as much of my upper torso as I could into the water for a while before pulling it back out. Breathing heavily, I repeat the action before I roll over until I was on my back and stare up at the sky, which was an inky blackness, except for the stars and moon; I had really ran through the whole night.

As mad as I was at my sister, I needed to get to Rivendell before yelling at her. Grabbing my backpack, I pull out the map and unfold the paper to see that there was the Ford River, which apparently had an old bridge near it.

Also, once I crossed that river, I was relatively close to the entrance used by the elves, the route was called 'The Old Forest Road' and the road itself seemed pretty straightforward; it just went through the mountains. It seemed it was only a days journey.

Going back to the bridge, I see that the road itself wasn't too far away, taking my cane back off my belt I snap it into its staff form before beginning to hike to the road.

I hope Underhill was doing alright, he had a ring too…and it seemed as if they were connected. Nothing in Meghan's journal stated that there were two similar rings, and if they did have a connection, what was it? Were they forged with a similar metal?

Then I heard my cane hit stone.

Looking around I saw that I was by the road and very close to the bridge itself. It was then that I realized I was starting to get cold.

Time to warm up.

Hooking my cane on my belt, I set down my backpack before grabbing some of the fallen sticks I had gathered from walking, and then grabbed some of the rocks by the river bank and some leaves around the area before making a fire pit. Then I took a previously sharpened stick before placing it atop of the pile before rubbing my hands around the stick, making sure my hands traveled downward as they moved.

After repeating the process several times, a small spark formed, kneeling down and blowing gently and soon a small fire came to life. Taking my sword, I poked some of the sticks closer together to help make the fire bigger, after which I placed it by my side before beginning to warm my hands.

Then my ring warmed again.

Blinking I looked down and pulled it out of my pocket. I examined it again before sighing; I hope Underhill was doing alright.

_"__You don't have to put it on," _I hear.

"Meghan, I need to talk to Underhill. If Sauron is after him to I need to get to him before the Nazgûl do-"

_"__No, imagine Underhill in your head and talk I believe that I can channel sound to and from both of your rings." _

"How? What connects my ring and Underhill's together?" I ask.

_"…__I promise I'll explain when you get to Rivendell, we do not have the time right now, besides do you want to talk to Underhill or not?" _

I sighed before holding the ring in both hands, as the gem glowed faintly I spoke, "Is that you Underhill?"

It took a few moments but I heard a faint reply.

"Is that you Calder?"

I smiled, "Yes it's me. Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes…but I must know how are you doing this? How can you communicate with me?"

"I really wish I knew Mr. Underhill. What happened when I took of my ring?"

"You flickered before vanishing completely, then I took off the ring and after that…I'm not sure, I was just glad to be alive. But I was taken by a Ranger who took us in his care for now. He saved us from," he stopped.

Why did he stop?

"You said this Ranger is taking care of you right? Get him to take you to Rivendell. I have to figure out what connects your ring and mine."

"No!" Underhill cried.

"Why?"

"I…never mind I must go."

"Wait Underhill!"

It was too late, he didn't respond again.

"Damn it," I growl.

_"__What did you expect? Did you think he would listen to someone he met while wearing that evil?" _Meghan said.

Screw patience.

"Well maybe if you tell me what the hell is going on, I could get a better grasp on this?!" I yell.

_"__If you hadn't even put on the ring we wouldn't be here!" _

"You're the one who gave it to me!" I shout.

_"__I would never give the jewel of my choker to my brother! I'm trying to look after you not get you killed!" _

"Great job so far!" I shout sarcastically, "I get burned, kidnapped, beaten and nearly lynched. And that was the first world! The next one I nearly broke my wrist and was shot! I am not a kid anymore Meghan, if you want to try and 'look after' me then tell me what the hell this place is, and why the rings are connected!"

_"…__I was right. The jewel is too dangerous for you, to have gone through that."_

"By going through that stuff I am stronger than I was," I point out.

With that I put away the ring before rolling out my bedroll and going to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the sun had risen and was halfway into the sky. I wasn't able to figure out what time it was, I just knew I needed to go.

Putting my stuff away, I strap my sword back on before hoisting my bag over one shoulder and walking along the road. As I went, I heard…a sort of funeral march. Turning my head, I faintly see some people walking along the road, quickly dashing off the said road I hid behind a rock. I watched as a large group of elves walked by, some on horses and some on foot and carrying flags; all of them were singing a sort of funeral march. The song itself didn't seem to have any lyrics, but I could understand the emotions behind it. They were filled with sadness and loss but also a sense of moving onward.

The elves were leaving Middle-Earth.

Where they were going, I did not know; but I hoped that it was a good home, and it was then that I realized that my cheeks were wet.

Wiping at the tears, I waited for them to pass forward. After about half an hour when they all were ahead I too stood up before making my way onward.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, I had just crossed the Old Ford river and was almost to my destination.

That's when I heard it.

A loud shriek, worse than blades on a chalkboard and more horrifying than the sound of a dragon.

It echoed throughout the plain faster than anything. Quickly whirling around, I squinted my eyes as I look around in the darkness.

Then they appeared.

It seemed as if they materialized from the darkness, five people, wearing long black cloaks with the hoods drawn up. All I could see were their metal gloves and boots; that and they were riding midnight black horses.

Quickly hoisting up my bag on my shoulders, I start to sprint along the road; a large set of mountains grew up above into the sky, their points disappearing into the clouds. Rushing along the road, that's when I see it.

A large arch stood, with two hooded elves standing watch at either side. Glowing blue lights went into the cave as I ran inside. Looking over my shoulder, I see the horses stopping and whining loudly at the entrance.

Taking a moment to breath, I look around until I see the crystals in the wall, taking my cane and extending it halfway; I whack off a piece of the crystal before using it as a torch. After retracting and tucking away the cane, I use the crystal as a light and make my way forward. I felt my ring warm in my pocket but I ignored it, I did not want to talk to Meghan right now.

It wasn't long until the walls all faded until there was a platform, about three feet wide that stretched forward.

Again, no safety rails?

I cautiously began to make my way forward along the path; crystals adorned the walls and ceiling, I saw statues of elves holding staffs with the same kind of crystal inside them. A river was faintly seen at the bottom of the canyon. Moving forward, I was in a large circular room, elf statues stood all around and to the right I could hear the river.

Then I heard the shriek again.

Whirling around, I draw my sword and stare into the darkness. Those same five riders appeared out of the darkness and into the crystal light; their black cloaks seemed to melt into the darkness of the room, they all had their blades drawn and held up. In the light, I could see that they had a small hole near the hilt of the blades

"Back off, I'm warning you," I say, leveling the tip of the blade at them.

They stopped before I heard what I assume was a laughing noise; it was a hissing noise that jumped and receded from their throats.

_"__You do not order us human," _they hissed.

I bend down before sliding the crystal into the center of the room. The cloaked men, I'm just going to call them Riders, had held up their swords and raised their other hand in an open palm. As they branched out and attempted to surround me and try to get me pinned; I quickly lunge at the one on the very center. Swinging my blade in an overhead arc, he raises his and blocked before doing an upward slash; spinning to the right I barely duck beneath another swing and a few of my hairs were cut off. Swinging my blade at that Rider, he let out a screech as I sliced his robes. Backing away, I see that the four were standing cautiously away, the one I slashed had retreated somewhere.

"Having second thoughts?" I ask.

Hearing a shriek to my left, I turn and attack the Rider. Exchanging blows, I force it to the side before locking blades with it. Taking that moment, I kick it in the chest and whirl around to see the main Rider and a flash of steel. Raising my blade I deflected all the blows before we locked blades.

That's when everything went wrong.

Hearing a screech, I quickly shove the Rider back before raising my blade to block a sword strike. Only the one Rider had two other Riders striking in tangent with the one.

The blade broke.

Eyes widening, I leapt back, but not before I got several swipes on my chest. Crying out in pain, I stumbled back before crashing onto the floor.

All five stood, blades pointed at me.

I was losing blood fast, dragging myself away, hearing them laugh yet again.

_"__Pathetic human." _

In that moment, I heard the river. Turning, I see that the empty archway had a platform with the river right below it. Looking back at the Riders I quickly began to drag myself to that platform.

I felt something stir in my chest. I could feel something, trying to force me to wear my ring. However it was dull, thanks to Meghan I assume. As I continued, I glance back at the Riders as they slowly approached.

_"__You're resilience is stronger than expected," _one said as he drew a small dagger.

Somehow, I could _feel_ the evil on that dagger, as if it was pouring off in waves.

_"__You're ours now," _he hissed.

"Not this time."

With my remaining strength, I push myself to my feet and rush to the platform before toppling over the edge. I quickly get my backpack off as I crash into the river with a loud 'SPLASH' before I swam back up and wrapped my arms around the pack, using it as a make-shift life preserver. I heard the Riders shriek in anger as I went along in the dark.

Then my vision began to fade, and the water began to turn pink.

_'__Don't fall unconscious, don't fall unconscious,' _I repeated in my head.

Then I saw a light. It wasn't like the 'I can see the light!' thing that near dead people do, but actual light, I could see a forest on the edge as well. I forced my eyes open as I rode into the light of a sunset.

I made it.

As my eyes began to droop, I grabbed my back and quickly swam to the shoreline. Once my feet hit the ground below, I toppled forward, my blood turning the ground red.

Everything got hazy as I saw something approach before I heard feet hit the ground.

"What do we have here?"

I blacked out.

**Read, Have a Great Day and God Bless.**

**Review**


End file.
